1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerated appliances and, more particularly, to a refrigerated drawer including an icemaker that establishes a refrigerated environment for the drawer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Refrigerated appliances are available in a variety of models. A typical household will include a top mount, bottom mount, side-by-side or French-style model refrigerator. Each of the above listed models includes a freezer compartment and a fresh food compartment. A refrigeration system is employed to establish a refrigerated temperature below 32° F. (0° C.) in the freezer compartment. In many cases, freezing air is guided from the freezer into the fresh food compartment to establish a refrigerated temperature above 32° F. (0° C.). In this manner, a single refrigeration system can be employed to regulate the temperatures in multiple refrigerated compartments. Of course, there also exist refrigerator models that employ dedicated refrigeration systems for each of the freezer and fresh food compartments, as well as models that simply include a single system employed in connection with a stand-alone freezer and/or fresh food refrigerator.
While larger refrigerators are more popular, smaller units are currently gaining acceptance among consumers. Many urban dwellers live in small apartments or condominiums that have smaller kitchens. In order to maximize living space, larger refrigerators are being replaced by smaller refrigerated drawer units. A similar trend can even be seen in connection with modern kitchens where appliances are being designed to mimic adjacent cabinetry for aesthetic and other purposes. This new design provides the consumer with flexibility to choose from a variety of different refrigerated drawer styles and configurations, such as fresh food drawers and wine storage drawers, depending upon particular needs and personal taste.
In most cases, a refrigerated drawer unit will include multiple drawers that take the place of kitchen cabinets, often with the drawers being arranged under existing countertops. At least one of the drawers must be able to accommodate a refrigeration system that establishes a suitable refrigerated environment for the drawers. A basic refrigeration system includes a compressor, condenser, evaporator coil and fan. The fan directs air across the evaporator coil and into each drawer to establish a temperature above 32° F. (0° C.). Although refrigerated, fresh food drawers are becoming more widely accepted, freezer drawers have not been as commonplace, particularly freezer drawers with icemaking systems.
Based on the above, there exists a need for a refrigerated drawer that can be maintained at freezing temperatures. More specifically, there exists a need for a refrigerated drawer that includes an icemaking system having an associated evaporator unit that is selectively operated to not only form ice cubes but establish a refrigerated environment in the refrigerated drawer.